Walkin' on the Sun
by runswithskizors
Summary: What will Roxas do when he keeps having horrible dreams about someone? Why is Sora denying they mean anything? All He knows is someone needs him to save them but who are they, where are they, and what is Roxas getting into? Akuroku SoRiku Zemyx
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **You can't prove I _don't_ own it! ...yeah you can actually...

**A/N**: I don't know where in the world i'm going with this but we'll just wait and see I guess. Enjoy?

_They chased after him with astounding speed, lunging after him in leaps and bounds, their mouths ripping open like ooze being clawed back revealing their deadly, perfect white teeth set in sharp contrast to the utter black of their bodies. Their claws reached out, almost as if they lusted after his flesh. One claw finally came in to ripping contact with his leg, making him stumble as he shouted out a short burst of pain._

_Setting his face in a hard expression, he kept pushing forward, only slightly turning his torso to gather up a makeshift ball of fire and send it hurling at the rippling shadows. They screeched in agony and seemed to pause for a moment and he stopped with them. The shadows were trying to recover from the burst of light. They seemed to mold themselves over the dying flames and return their round, yellow eyes back on him._

_"Oh shit," he cursed out and scrambled to run forward once again, black cloak waving behind him. He felt one of the nasty monsters sink their horrible claws into the black leather and manage to yank him backward. With a quick yelp he was sprawled out on his back. The shadows lunged for him, swiftly covering him in darkness, pulling him under, deeper and deeper, into the terrible reaches of the black abyss he knew all too well. The same exact feeling consumed him constantly where he heart should have been beating. They had nothing left to eat, just whatever was remaining of his existence._

_He was nothing inside and out, there was nothing left of him; not his soul, not his heart, and soon not even his body as they began to devour even that. Their teeth ripped at flesh but no cries were heard even though he swore he was screaming. Soon enough the pain would stop, the screaming would stop, existing would-_

He wrenched up right from his bed, a terrible sound twisting and clawing its way out of his through in the form of a blood curdling scream. As his lungs ran out of air, the scream soon turned into a desperate sob. He hid his face in his hands, pulling at his hair as he continued to cry helplessly, a cold sweat making his body shiver, his blankets constricting his legs.

_What's going on_, he thought hopelessly, tugging over and over again at his messy blonde spikes.

"Roxas," a soft voice called from across the room. The blonde did his best to calm himself and quiet his sobs so he wouldn't worry the boy calling out to him. "Are you okay?"

The voice was sleepy and confused and concerned and it tugged at Roxas's heart. He heard the soft sound of his twin's feet padding their way across the hard wood floor to come up next to the blonde's bed. He sat down cross legged in front of his brother and drew the shaking blonde in to a tender hug. "It's okay," Sora whispered in his ear, running a soothing hand through his hair. Roxas wrapped his arms around his twin's torso and clutched tighter to him as his sobs began to die out.

Once he had finally calmed down, Sora righted his brother and held him carefully by his shoulders at arms length to get a good look at the blonde's face, which was red puffy from crying to so hard. "What's wrong, Roxas?"

"I had...another dream."

"About him again?"

Roxas nodded.

"It was just a dream," his brother replied soothingly, a soft smile coming on to his tired face, rubbing calming circles on the blonde's upper arms. "It's all over now, alright? It's gone, you're okay."

"He feels so _real, _Sora," whispered in a husky voice, swallowing past an uncomfortable lump in his throat and trying to push back the tears he felt rising to his eyes again, choking the sob desperate to flee his throat. "I...I don't know what t-to do anymore."

"It's okay Roxas," He replied, drawing his brother into another comforting hug as the sob wracked through his body once again, reducing him to a shuddering pile of confusion, pain, sadness, and the most strange, love.

* * *

So, Love it? Hate it? Wanna punch me in the pancreas? Tell me what you think. And possibly plot ideas if you guys have any.

-Love Skiz


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **insert something witty here

**A/N **uhm...i have a direction! it took a really long time, but i have a direction!

The first day he saw him, he thought it was a dream.

He had woken up late, Sora screaming at him to hurry up or else they'd get detention, running a brush through his hair while putting on a pair of ripped jeans with his X necklace dangling from its silver chain in his mouth. He ran downstairs, trying desperately to clasp the necklace at the nape of his neck and failing miserably.

"Come here," Sora said in a demanding voice and Roxas did as he was told. The brunet spun him around and closed the necklace in one swift movement. With that done, both boys raced for their backpacks, slinging them effortlessly over their shoulders and made for the front door.

"Have a good day you two," Their mother called out to them, still reading the newspaper from the kitchen table, sipping at her scaldingly hot coffee and not even looking up at her sons as they closed the front door behind them.

Racing down the street at full speed, turning their being late into a game of who could get to the train station first. Both of them had silly grins on their faces, pumping their arms wildly and scrambling ahead of one another. Finally, they reached the top of the hill Twilight station was perched on, doubling over with their hands on their knees, drawing in air in short breaths. They both looked up at the same time at the arrival and departure schedule to find that they had, in fact, just missed their train by 2 minutes. They groaned loudly and both fell to the station floor. Another train heading to down town would be there in about fifteen minutes, the walk to school took another ten, so all in all they'd more than likely be late by about a half an hour.

"This is all your fault," Sora complained, looking up at the station ceiling, his back pressed against Roxas's for support, just the way they always supported each other, no matter what.

"How is this my fault," Roxas asked, running a hand through his blond spikes, "you were up in time, why didn't you wake me up?"

"I have other things to do in the morning besides making sure that you're doing what you have to be," he replied.

"Well, you're basically the mom of the house," Roxas argued, "God knows mom isn't."

"Ain't that the truth," Sora laughed, which caused Roxas to laugh against him. The both dissolved into a fit of giggles right there on the train station floor, feeling, as they always did, that no one else in the entire world could ever understand them better than they understood each other. Twin Telepathy.

As the train finally arrived and they climbed on board, neither of them were very preoccupied about being late to school. They had come to terms with the fact that there was absolutely nothing they could do about it now, so they were pretty calm and relaxed about the whole ordeal, knowing they would probably both have detention. At least they would have it together.

Sora reached for Roxas's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, offering him a reassuring smile as they set on their way to start another day. And they sat like that, hands clasped, the whole ride to town.

When they finally arrived at the platform they leisurely made their way in to town on the route they normally took for school, joking about how Kairi and Sora were destined for each other and how Roxas and Olette were going to end up together. "That is," Sora added, "if Hayner or Pence doesn't get to her first."

"I honestly don't care," he told his twin, both of them walking in sync down the busy downtown side walk at 8:30 in the morning. "I can't even picture myself getting married, much less to Olette. If Hayner or Pence want to then they can be my guest, but I don't really see that happening for me."

"Why not," Sora asked, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion and contemplation, "you don't think it would be lovely and wonderful to share yourself so completely with another person for the rest of your life, knowing that they'd be the only one you would ever give that to? Knowing that you love them so much you would give them forever if you could?"

Roxas turned on his brother, "Is that how you feel about Kairi?"

He turned a modest shade of pink and averted his gaze to the pavement, "well...no, not really."

"Then who are you talking about," Roxas asked, genuinely curious, knowing that his brother would not say something as deep and meaningful about such a topic as this without already having have felt that emotion towards someone. Was he really that madly in love with someone who wasn't Kairi? And if so, Roxas couldn't image who else it might possibly be.

"It's...nobody, it's no one," Sora mumbled, obviously lying, "just drop it."

"Whatever you say," his twin replied.

And that's when he saw him.

He stopped dead in his tracks, struck dumb by the sheer impossibility of the situation. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, his arms falling uselessly to his sides as his entire body turned into an unresponsive pile of jelly. There was no way that the man from his dreams could actually be real...could there? No, he couldn't be, he was dream. But there he was, standing in all of his glory outside of a coffee shop, paper cup in hand, as he listened intently with a look of disbelief (one that could not even mildly compare to the look on Roxas's face) at a blond man who was talking animatedly about something or other.

He watched him carefully, almost like a scientist watching a specimen behave in its own environment, as a grin grew on his face and he burst out laughing at whatever it was the mulleted man had been saying. At the sight of his smile, something sunk in Roxas's chest until in dropped into his stomach and weighted down his feet.

_This is a dream_, his mind finally told him, _this is just another dream. You have these all the time, just keep on walking and eventually you'll wake up._

He mildly came back to his senses only to realize that Sora was tugging relentlessly on his arm, trying to get him to move forward without any progress. "Come on Roxas, you're halting traffic behind you."

And before he could realize what he was saying, the words already left his mouth. "It's him, Sora. He's real."

Sora turned to look at him quizzically, "What?"

"He's...right there...he's real."

"Roxas, what the _crud_ are you talking about?"

He had always found it amusing that his brother would never swear, but put the emphasis on words as if he was.

"Sora," Roxas said, finally tearing his gaze from the man, "it's _him_! The man who's always in my dreams, almost every night, you know!? It's _Him_!"

"H-Holy shit, Roxas."

That got his attention.

"Are you...are you positive it's him," He asked, the shock evident on Sora's face now as well. It was finally beginning to sink in.

"Sora, i've never been more sure about something in my entire life," Roxas replied, staring his twin dead in the face, eye to eye, not even a foot apart from each other. The conviction suddenly rose strong inside of him that this was, in fact, completely real. He was actually standing several yards away from him, not out of reach in some dark, foreboding dream.

Without a second thought Sora positioned himself behind his twin and shoved him forward with the last command, "Go talk to him! _Now_!"

Only, Roxas was shoved forward into someone who was not paying attention to anything and reflexively pushed him away, making his crash directly into a solid object. With a groan, he relaxed against it and sighed heavily. That was, of course, until he realized that he was leaning on something warm.._.oh fuck!_

He opened his eyes and took in the sight of a pitch black shirt with a red pattern scrawled across the front of what appeared to be a dragon in slim, elegant lines. He slowly, with the realization that the world seemed to have gone completely quiet around them, gently put his palms against his chest and slightly lifted himself away.

He lifted his head, his blue eyes resting on something impossibly green and he was gone. There was no possible way he was going to return from those emerald depths and in that one moment he had realized all of this.

And then he spoke.

The sound was like smoke, sweet and hot, filling his lungs with its taste.

It took him a minute to comprehend the words he had actually said.

"Do I know you?"

His face was angular and thin, just like the rest of him, upside down triangle tattoos under his eyes perfectly accented the vibrant emerald. His eyes lashes were so long and dark he looked as though he applied make up and in the shape of a cat, calm and seducing. His red hair perfectly complimented the green of his eyes, spiked back away from his head, falling to his shoulders with slightly black roots. He had thin, soft looking lips which were parted slightly.

"I...don't know," Roxas whispered, soaking in as much of this man as he could. He smelled vaguely of cinnamon and sweet smoke, his head coming just up to his collar bone so he could get the full force of that amazingly tantalizing smell.

It wasn't until he blinked a couple of times that Roxas realized he still had his palms pressed to his burning chest, only inches away from the red head and the stranger's hands were on his upper arms, gently holding him in place, seeming like he didn't want him to get any farther away. Almost unnoticeably, he drew closer.

"Uhm, Axel," The mulleted man finally broke their moment, "if we don't go now we're going to be late."

It was then that he noticed Sora was right behind him. "Well, we're late either way, so lets go, Roxas."

"Axel," Roxas muttered.

"Roxas," he whispered back, a strange thrill surging through the blonde at his name leaving those lips.

"I swear I know you," Axel whispered, his eyebrows furrowing together in curiosity.

He backed away fully now, Axel's hands leaving a scorching feeling on his uppers arms. Shaking his head vigorously, trying to make himself believe this was still a dream. It was all too surreal.

Roxas walked around Sora, grabbed him by the wrist and began pulling him in the direction of their school all the while Axel was shouting after them.


End file.
